The Slayer of Dragons and Reapers
by IceBite
Summary: An N7 Destroyer and his sister end up on Nirn, in 4E 201. However, fate brought him here for a reason, and, with friends, old and new, from his old world, this new one, and from many others, he works to help free this world from a deceptive dominion ready to invade, and dragons who want to destroy mankind...all while the soldier must learn to accept his new role...as Dragonborn...
1. Introduction

_**Let me say ,with this reposting, I am, if I may be honest, a little miffed with the Admins here: the first time I posted this story, all I had was this intro, and then the planned character list, so, when I took too long with Chapter 1, they deleted the posted story. Fortunately, I preserved the intro and Character List, otherwise, I would have been OUTRAGED...**_

_**Anyways, therefore, to PREVENT a repeat of that, I'm reposting this ALONGSIDE THE FIRST CHAPTER...**_

**This is a new project I have planned, essentially a multiversal crossover, but predominantly Mass Effect and Elder Scrolls (however, will have stuff from other series, like Halo, RWBY, etc, either on my own whim, or, if I like the idea, at request ).**

**For those of you following RWBY: The Reapers, and are going to fear this will slow down my production of RWBY: TR chapters, DON'T! TR is going to be my top priority, and this is more of a "For Fun" project, than it is a serious attempt to fully write a fanfic. I WILL try to get chapters out, while not regularly, at least frequently.**

**Ok, now for some important things to get out of the way: some of the questions I anticipate to be asked.**

**Firstly: YES, Brayden Warwick, his sister Sierra, and both Apex and Vesk WILL be able to use Magic, even though Sierra has Biotic abilities. HOWEVER, don't expect Sierra to get much in magic, because, like I said, Sierra has Biotics, so she doesn't really need anything beyond healing magic (Although may get her Sparks...I likez lightningz!). Furthermore, I will explain this now, Apex will use magic by being modified with enchanted soul gems, with his weapons modified with a Soul Trap enchantment (he'll use white soul gems, BTW).  
**

**Secondly: Unless I get a good number, NO, I will NOT reveal Brayden's age. I have no clue the "average" age N7s are, and therefore have nothing to base off of how old one WOULD be, let alone how BELIEVABLY LOW I could get...that being said, if someone DOES have this information, and they give it to me, I might gain enough information to conjure up this information.  
**

**Thirdly: I mentioned "the Reapers' destruction" above, so you probably guessed I used the Destroy Ending for this story, so before you guys start asking me why I have a Geth in the characters list when the Geth are destroyed in the Destroy Ending, I didn't use the ****_Canon_**** Destroy Ending...I thank MrFob for creating and/or releasing the Mass Effect Happy Ending Mod. While I have yet to be able to use it (I haven't PLAYED ME and don't own the games, but I research it INTENSIVELY, in anticipation for FINALLY getting them), I do like that it takes one of my biggest qualms about the Destroy Ending and removes it (destroying EDI, and, if you either allied with them or had them make peace with the Quarians, the Geth). **

**Fourthly: For those of you who are wondering about what actions my story's FemShep took...just assume a "Best Case Scenario" Ending (Cured the Genophage, Let the Rachni Live, Peace between the Quarians and Geth, and all the Paragon one galaxy can stand...maybe more than it can stand, you know, that sort of deal).**

**Finally: I will be using the "Live Another Life" Alternate Start Mod for the basis of the beginning here: No generic "Helgen" scene here... ... ...and for those of you who like that "generic Helgen scene" I deeply apologize...**


	2. Character List

**This list only lists important characters to the story, as in Brayden and his companions. This also holds information on their STARTING weapons and powers.  
**

_**Mass Effect Universe Natives**_

**_Brayden Warwick - Human/N7 Destroyer Soldier:_** An N7 Destroyer and one of the youngest N7s of this generation. This powerful young man proved his abilities when battling Batarian Slavers in the months prior to the Reaper's attack. His motivation: his sister, a young biotic, was captured by a group of slavers, and, finally, after months of searching, just weeks before the Reaper invasion, she was found, and rescued, by Brayden. Upset by how much his sister had changed due to her temporary enslavement, he was more upset when the Reapers attacked, giving him little time to help her recover. However, despite the odds, Brayden was among those that survived the war, although, while his sister survived, their parents didn't, and he was forced to take care of her himself. At one point, weeks after the Reapers' destruction, the ship he, his sister, and 2 old partners from the war against the Reapers, were on disappeared.

With Apex's help, Brayden modified his Omni-Tool to allow him to scan targets, allowing him to analyze an opponent for any weaknesses he could exploit. His T5-V Power Suit also gives him a variety of options when engaging an opponent. He possesses a reserve cache of N7 weapons, but he mainly prefers using his collection of weapons he used during the course of the war, only using his N7 weapons as the situation demands.

**Weapons:** Phaeston Assault Rifle, M-77 Paladin Heavy Pistol, M-27 Scimitar Shotgun, M-97 Viper, M-9 Tempest SMG, Omni-Blade

**Weapons (Reserve):** N7 Typhoon Assault Rifle, N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle, N7 Eagle Heavy Pistol, N7 Piranha Shotgun, N7 Crusader Shotgun, N7 Valiant Sniper Rifle, N7 Hurricane SMG

**Powers/Abilities: ** Multi-Frag Grenade, Hawk Missile Launcher, Devastator Mode, Tactical Scan, T5-V Internal Systems (Passive), Dovahkiin (Passive)

**_Sierra Warwick - Human/Sentinel (Vanguard/Infiltrator Abilities):_** A young human Biotic who joined the Ascension Project and the younger sister of N7 Brayden Warwick, Sierra was captured by Batarian Pirates when she was 19, and enslaved by them. She was held by them for months, before her brother, along with the Systems Alliance fleet he was stationed with, caught up with the slavers who captured her, and Brayden personally rescued her. She was sent back to Grissom Academy, and was among those rescued when Commander Jane Shepard stopped Cerberus from taking the students there. Having been sent into a supporting role, Sierra was able to survive to the end of the war, and was reunited with her brother, who'd survived the final battle of Earth. The 2 departed, so that Brayden could help her fully recover from all the trauma she had faced, including the news that their parents, a pair of Systems Alliance captains, died during the course of the war. The duo traveled for weeks, but their ship disappeared while near the Attican Traverse.

Through her brother's connections in the N7s, Sierra was able to obtain Vanguard-grade Biotic Amps, as well as Infiltrator-grade Omni-Tool Upgrades. While technically a Sentinel, due to her usage of Biotic and Tech abilities, and possessing Sentinel-unique abilities, she also possesses the ability to use Biotic Charge and Tactical Cloak. Also, due to being present during the fighting at Grissom Academy, Sierra collected a cache of Cerberus weapons she kept secret, and kept even after the war ended. The only people who know of this cache are Brayden, Apex, and Vesk.

**Weapons:** Cerberus Harrier Assault Rifle, M-358 Talon Heavy Pistol, M-23 Katana Shotgun, M-13 Raptor Sniper Rifle, M-25 Hornet SMG

**Powers/Abilities:** Biotic Charge, Tech Armor, Tactical Cloak, Warp, Fitness (Passive)

**_Apex - Geth/Geth Hunter (Modified):_** A Geth Hunter that worked with Brayden during the war against the Reapers, the platform known as "Apex" was among the Geth freed by Commander Jane Shepard's actions on Rannoch, and one of the Geth in favor of the peace with the Quarians that followed. Apex first met Brayden on a mission to Noveria, where the duo, and their team, captured some Cerberus craft that Shepard has missed when she came to the world previously. The duo soon became skilled partners, Apex's stealth and sniping abilities perfectly complimenting Brayden's 'brute force' tactics. Apex, having come to consider Brayden as a friend, chose to accompany him when he and his sister departed to travel together, along with another squadmate of theirs, a Krogan Warlord by the name of Cavrak Vesk. They disappeared weeks later.

Modified with various upgrades used by various Geth Platform types, Apex can easily be described as one of the more powerful Geth in the post-war galaxy...if one would like to say, the "Apex Geth" of the post-war galaxy. While Apex would renounce these claims, there is no denying his preparedness for a variety of situations.

**Weapons:** Geth Pulse Rifle (Assault Rifle), M-11 Suppressor Heavy Pistol, Geth Plasma Shotgun, Javelin Sniper Rifle, Geth Plasma SMG

******Weapons (Reserve)**: Geth Spitfire (x2), Geth Pulse Rifle (Assault Rifle), M-11 Suppressor Heavy Pistol, Geth Plasma Shotgun, Javelin Sniper Rifle, Geth Plasma SMG

**Powers/Abilities:** Tactical Cloak, Hunter Mode, Proximity Mine, Hex Shield, Geth Turret, Fortification, Tactical Scan, Advanced Hardware (Passive)

**_Cavrak Vesk - Krogan/Krogan Warlord Sentinel:_** One of the few Krogan Warlords with the full, unadulterated right to call himself "honorable", Vesk was one of Brayden's and Apex's teammates on Noveria, and the trio have been fighting together since. The trio fought together in multiple battles, including the last battle on Earth, where Vesk has reportedly felled nearly a thousand Husks, and even fought 2 Brutes in close combat, and won. Vesk accompanied Apex, Brayden, and Brayden's sister Sierra, when they went off on their own to explore, and was with them when they disappeared.

Vesk utilizes standard Warlord abilities and weapons, except for his hammer: it's been modified with integrated cryo and incendiary attacks. This actually gives him massive versatility, in that he can now perform lightning, ice, and fire attacks, in addition to his biotic attacks and a simple hammer slam.

**Weapons:** Striker Assault Rifle, Executioner Pistol (Heavy Pistol), Graal Spike Thrower Shotgun, Blood Pack Punisher SMG

**Weapons (Reserve):** M-76 Revenant Assault Rifle, M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol, M-300 Claymore Shotgun, M-12 Locust SMG

**Powers/Abilities: **Tech Armor, Biotic Hammer, Electrical Hammer, Incendiary Hammer, Cryo Hammer, Warlord Rage (Passive)

**_Elder Scrolls Universe Natives_  
**

_**Thrella Ebonlight - Nord/Spellsword:**_ A young Nord woman, Thrella Ebonlight had a simple but happy life. Despite having to help her family with daily chores and other menial tasks, she had a family that loved her, so she was happy. However, it wouldn't last: when she was 16, the town was attacked by bandits, her family was killed, and she was captured and enslaved. She was held by her captors for many years, used for their personal amusement. The bandits, however, heard of unusual occurrences occurring in their area of operations, in the Pale, and they decided to investigate, dragging their slave along.

She possesses only an Orcish Dagger, which is dulled to the point to where she can't fight back: the bandits only gave it to her as a means to dissuade rival bandits from stealing her.

**Weapons:** Orcish Dagger

**Powers/Abilities:** Healing, Battle Cry, Resist Frost (Passive)

_**Farkas**** -** Nord/Blacksmith:_ Farkas is a Nord and member of the Companions. While, as his twin brother Vilkas puts it, "his brains are not his strong suit", Farkas is respected as a skilled warrior. He and Vilkas belong to the Companions' inner circle and, as such, are both werewolves. As children, the two were rescued from a band of necromancers by a man named Jergen, who then raised them as Companions. Farkas appears morally ambivalent about being a werewolf, and is hesitant to use his Beast Form. He can be loose with his tongue, often showing impertinence to his elders. However, he warms up quickly, and is quick to protect his friends.

He wears a set of steel armor and is armed with a skyforge steel greatsword.

**Weapons:** Skyforge Steel Greatsword

**Powers/Abilities: **Beast Form, Battle Cry, Resist Frost (Passive), Beast Blood (Passive)

_**Ameela Metrll**** -** Breton/Sorcerer:_ A young Breton girl, only around 11 or so years in age, was born to Breton parents living in the Reach. While not Forsworn, they had to move constantly, to avoid being caught by them. Eventually, though, the inevitable happened: Ameela was kidnapped by the Forsworn and was given to Hagravens. Her parents tried to get her back, but were killed by the Hagravens in front of their cave.

Thanks to her parents, Ameela knows some basic spells. However, her young age and the traumatic experience she experienced means that she cannot easily cast her spells. However, either intense concentration or an appropriate amount of determination can overcome this, allowing her to cast spells with the proficiency of a novice mage. As with all Bretons, she possesses resistance to magic, but a weakness to biotics.

**Weapons:** Iron Dagger

**Powers/Abilities:** Healing, Sparks, Conjure Familiar, Dragonskin, Magic Resistance (Passive)

_**Hermaeus Mora - Daedric Prince/Magic Book:**_ Hermaeus Mora, also called the Golden Eye, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory. His name is also spelled Hoermius Mora, Hormaius Mora, or Herma-Mora. Also called "the Gardener of Men", "Prince of Fate", "Lord of Secrets", and "Demon of Knowledge", he is vaguely related to the cult origins of the Morag Tong if only by association with his sibling, Mephala. Unlike most Princes, Hermaeus Mora does not take on a humanoid form at all, manifesting instead as grotesque assemblages of eyes, tentacles, and claws, or a featureless purple vortex known as the Wretched Abyss. His servants include Seekers and Lurkers. Herma-Mora was an ancient Atmoran demon who, at one time, nearly seduced the Nords into becoming Aldmer. In Atmoran myth he is known as the "Woodland Man" who catches villagers lost in the woods; the secondary set of his name, Mora, is one word for "wood", "woodland" or "tree(s)" in Elvish. Most Ysgramor myths are about escaping the wiles of old Herma-Mora. His enemies are Ebonarm and Vaermina and his summoning day is 5th First Seed.

Hermaeus Mora has scattered tomes of power through rifts in Apocrypha, sending them to other planes of Oblivion...or even other universes...

**Weapons:** N/A (Are they really necessary)

**Powers/Abilities: **Uhm...yeah...you really shouldn't ask...


	3. Chapter 1 - Priority: Damatra

**Ok, guys, here's Chapter 1 of The Slayer of Dragons and Reapers. It contains the means the group arrived on Nirn, and their arrival there.**

**I will be using a similar chapter naming scheme to ****_RWBY: The Reapers_****, specifically, the whole "Priority: (Location)" for chapters involving main quests (and the stuff leading up to the group's arrival in Nirn). Additional chapters will be labeled as such:**

**"Warwick: (Name)" - Chapters involving the Warwicks (and Thrella)**

**"Apex: (Name)" - Chapters involving Apex (and Ameela)**

**"Vesk: (Name)" - Chapters involving Vesk**

**"(Faction): (Name)" - Chapters involving various faction quests**

**"(DLC): (Name)" - Chapters involving DLC Quests**

**So, now it's time to start ****_The Slayer of Dragons and Reapers_****.**

**Priority: Damatra**

* * *

It has been 5 weeks since the Reapers were defeated. Commander Jane Shepard was able to reach and activate the Crucible, which eliminated the Reapers. Against the odds, the galaxy's races won. Now, the galaxy must rebuild. The Krogan, now free of the Genophage, work to regain their lost glory, rebuilding both their homeworld and their population. The Rachni, given a new chance at life, return to their new homeworld, to grow and regain their lost glory, and maybe, someday, join galactic civilization. The Geth and Quarians, after 300 years of conflict, finally are at peace, and are working together to rebuild Rannoch. The Awakened Collectors, freed by the Leviathan, spread out, to find the Prothean artifacts across the galaxy, hoping to discover their lost past, and maybe rejoin galactic civilization, led by the Prothean Javik, who aided the Asari Liara T'Soni in writing her book.

The galaxy was finally at peace, allowing 4 individuals to finally live in peace.

N7 Destroyer Brayden Warwick, a veteran of the war, managed to procure a Kowloon-class freighter, the _Winona_, which they modified to be a little harder to attack, using civilian-grade weapons and a more powerful drive core.

He was on the bridge of the ship, when a figure came behind him. He looked and saw it was his sister, Sierra. Almost a year before the war, she was kidnapped by Batarian Pirates, but was rescued by Brayden and the fleet he was stationed with, months later. He'd never forgiven the slavers for transforming his sister from the innocent, kind, and cheerful girl she was into the cold and perpetually-depressed girl she is now. "Are you doing alright, C?" Brayden asked his sister.

Sierra sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Bray..." she said, in her depressed tone.

"Why don't I believe you one bit?" Brayden asked his sister. Sierra merely huffed and walked off the bridge. He then looked over to the pilot, a Batarian the group hired on Omega. Brayden grimaced: he didn't care much for Batarians, even after they'd helped humanity liberate Earth from the Reapers. Then again, they DID enslave his sister, and completely transformed her, indicating they probably did horrible things to her. If he had to be totally honest with himself, he didn't completely forgive them for that. Brayden asked, "So...how long until we arrive at the Relay?"

"Maybe an hour or so-hey, your sister doing alright?"

Brayden frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Just worried, is all...sure she'll be alright?" the Batarian asked.

Brayden resisted all urge to snap at the Batarian, and just said, "I hope so..."

"Speaking of which, what happened to her, anyway?"

Resisting all urge to angrily yell at the Batarian, Brayden replied, "Batarian slavers. THAT'S what happened to her..."

All 4 of the Batarian's eyes widened. "Oh..." He then turned back to his controls, thinking, 'Damned slavers...'

* * *

After the designated hour, the ship entered the system, the closest planet a devastated world, mostly desert. However, something caught Apex's notice: energy readings coming from a ruin in the northern hemisphere of the planet. Apex brought this to the attention of his allies. Brayden was initially uninterested, until Sierra expressed interest in it, causing him to agree to investigate, to satisfy his sister's curiosity.

The ship arrived at the planet, Damatra, and the group took a shuttle down to the site of the ruins. The ruins were unusual in appearance, definitely not Prothean, or any other ancient race they knew of. If anything, it more resembled something from Earth Fantasy, something some party of mages and warriors would find and try to enter and look for treasure in.

As the team approached the ruin, Apex stopped them. "Hold, unknown movements detected in the ruin."

"What kind of unknowns?" Vesk asked.

Apex answered, sarcastically, "The "Unknown" kind..." Vesk just glared at him, as he pulled out his hammer. The team moved into the ruin. In the first room, they found what looked like a pool of viscous, green liquid. Apex scanned it. "Don't touch the liquid: poisonous."

"What was your first clue?" Sierra sarcastically remarked.

As the group moved around the pool, the group heard a rumble. "Tell me that was your stomach..." Brayden said to Vesk.

"Uhhh...and if it wasn't?" the Krogan responded, while everyone looked at the pool...where a massive, fish-like humanoid burst out. It has tall, taller than Vesk, and had a horrifying face. "I thought you said that pool was poisonous!" the Krogan exclaimed.

"This creature must be immune to the poison. It's not a creature I am familiar with!" Apex exclaimed, as it avoided the flurry of tentacles that shot from its mouth. "This is HIGHLY close to impossible!"

"Whatever! Just keep hitting it!" Brayden called, unloading his Phaeston Assault Rifle into it. The creature then charged him, swiping a massive, webbed hand at him. Brayden barely avoided. "DAMMIT!"

Seeing her brother come that close to getting his head lobbed off, however, set Sierra off. She activated Tech Armor, and charged the creature, fist shrouded with Biotics. The fist connected, and the impact area actually showed signs of damage. "HAH! This thing can't take Biotics!"

Grinning under his helmet, Vesk took his hammer, and charged, charging the weapon with Biotics. The weapon had a more noticeable effect, smashing the creature's torso, and knocking back into the poison, it not coming back out. "Must've hit something BIG down there!" the Krogan proudly declared.

"Well...here's to hoping we don't encounter anymore of those things..." Brayden said, as the quartet went further into the ruins.

As the group went further, they discovered another creature hovering across the ground. It was very hideous, covered in tentacles and...moss? Either way, it didn't see to notice them. In fact...it was reading a book. "What is that thing?"

The creature then, abruptly, looked at them, and then fired a fireball at them. "NOT FRIENDLY!" Brayden exclaimed, as the group dodged the attack, barely leaving the blast radius as the fireball exploded.

Vesk charged forward, hammer ready, but the creature then began draining the Krogan's energy. It barely got to the creature, slamming the Biotically-charged hammer into the creature and slamming it into the wall. The creature collapsed into a pile of moss, as the Krogan fell to its knees. "What...the hell...was _that_?!"

"I do not know. It should have not been able to remotely drain your vitality like it did. It does not make sense," Apex said.

"This ruin keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Brayden said, and the group continued on.

* * *

After another hour of facing more of the tentacle-faced freaks, the group finally found themselves in a large antechamber. In the center of the room was a platform, surrounded by a moat of green poison, and on the platform, was...

"A book? What the hell is a book doing here?" Vesk asked.

Apex approached it, and said, "I...I am uncertain how this is possible, but this book is a source of the energy we detected."

"Let me see," Sierra said, her curiosity getting the better of her. She looked at the book: it was large, covered in wrinkled black leather, and had a symbol on it, consisting of a mess of tentacles. "Wow..."

"I'm not so sure we should be touching that..." Vesk said.

Brayden looked at his sister, who was staring at the book, a look stating she was definitely interested in it on her face. After a moment, Brayden said, "...Let's bring it back anyways...surely some scientist might be interested in how this book emits energy." Sierra then picked up the book. Before she could open it, though, Brayden said, "Let's wait until we're back at the _Winona_ before we try reading it, alright?"

"Alright," Sierra said, understandingly, before putting the book in the pack she had.

* * *

The trip back to the ship was uneventful: in the room with the book, the group had found a passageway that led back into the room with the pool...with the fish man now floating, face-up, in the pool. Vesk seemed pleased with himself: he'd smacked the thing hard enough to where it took a long time to float back up to the surface. The team was able to return to their shuttle and make it back to the ship.

Aboard the ship, everyone, except for Apex, who was in his module of the ship, was gathered in the makeshift CIC, and waiting to see what was in the book. The person who was going to open the book, Sierra, was there as well. "Ok, let's see what's in this thing." Finally, she opened the book, and was amazed by what it possessed. "What the hell...I'll say, this is unusual..." Inside the book were unusual patterns and symbols, some of these symbols in circles. But that wasn't the weird part: _they were moving_.

Suddenly, the book began to glow. Sierra dropped it as withering, green tentacles shot out of the book. It seemed like that, if Sierra was still holding the book, they'd have grabbed her. Instead...they spread across the ship. "What the hell?!" Brayden shouted, pulling out his rifle and firing at the tentacles, which had no effect. The tentacles continued to cover the ship, until even the hull was covered with a sickly green-colored web of tentacles. Soon. the tentacles glowed brightly, and the energy soon shot in front of the ship, the tentacles disappearing as well...the energy turning into a wormhole that sucked the ship into it.

* * *

"_Warning: Gravity well detected. Warning: Gravity well detected. Warning: Gravity we-_"

"SHUT UP!"

The _Winona_ suddenly found itself in the gravity well of a garden planet. The wormhole the book had opened shot the ship to a far-off, unknown location. How, the ship was caught in the planet's gravity well, unable to escape, and the Batarian pilot was doing his best to make sure that the descent leaves as few wounded as possible. However, the ship wasn't meant to handle this stress, and portions of it began to tear off. Soon, the Warwicks came to the bridge, the girl, understandably, waiting at the door. "What the hell is going on?!" Brayden asked.

"I don't have a damn clue!" the pilot answered, "One minute, we were in deep space, next, we were sucked into a wormhole of some kind, now, we're pulled into a planet's gravity well, and now, I'm tying to pilot us towards an unpopulated region in the north of the world's largest landmass!" Then, a rumble and an alarm went off. "SHIT! We just lost Apex's module: it's going to land in the southern portion of that region."

"There's nothing more we can do! Get to the aft section of the ship!" Brayden called, grabbing his sister's arm, and taking her and himself towards the aft of the ship.

As they rushed towards the aft, another module tore off, taking the airlock with it...the sucking caused by it pulling Vesk out as well. Fortunately, Brayden was far enough away from the breach that his power suit could hold him down, he kept his hold on his sister, as the ship crashed...and soon, the ship as a whole crashed.

* * *

**Hey, that was the first chapter of this story. So...what do you guys think?**

**Furthermore, I have been contemplating having more OCs appear, both ME and TES (for the ME ones, debating whether to have them either find similar books to the ones the Warwicks' group found, or maybe even having been on the Warwicks' ship). Give me your thoughts on this, and, if I get enough support for them, might add them to the character roster...**

**The chapters will go in order of when the groups left the ship. Yes, that means we get to see what Apex does first, then Vesk, and then we get to the Warwicks. Essentially, we'll be going from when they disappeared to when they begin converging on the others' location.**

**In other words, the upcoming chapters will be:**

**Chapter 2 - Apex's chapter**

**Chapter 3 - Vesk's chapter**

**Chapter 4 - Warwick chapter**

**Chapter 5 - everyone regroups**

**...Then...we'll go from there...**


End file.
